requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerne
__NOEDITSECTION__ Places of Interest 'Kingsmouth Chamber of Commerce '(Academics 2/Investigation 4/Politics 2 Site) An organization of local businessmen banded together to promote the city's financial interests. The enticement of tourism, trade, and new industry is their main objective. The Chamber also provides newcomers with information on lodgings, restaurants, and other local services and businesses. 'Kingsport Emergency Services '(Location) Both of Kingsport's protective agencies are housed within this large building. The northern third of the station is given over to the police; the remainded houses the firefighters and their engines. The lockup at the police station consists of three cells in the basement. The station's offices and file rooms are on the floor above, and while the office is small there is an officer at the front desk 24 hours a day. Due to the narrow streets in much of Kingsport, officers usually use motorcycles rather than cars. The second floor belongs entirely to the fire station, a dormitory for the on-call firefighters connected in the classic fashion by brass pole to the garage below. The station boasts three engines, one of them chemical. 'Kingsport Public Library '(Academics 3/Intimidation 2 Site) A fairly small building of two stories and no basement, Kingsport's Public Library is unspectacular. Unlike Arkham's Public Library, which encourages community events and organizes holiday programs for children, the Kingsport Public Library has an air of forced quiet. Even footsteps sound too loud, breathing seems to roar, and the rustle of paper tears the air. Bright lights drive back the shadows. The floors are kept immaculate, and some visitors remove their shoes before walking in. 'Talbot Hall '(Socialize 1 Site) A large reception hall with a polished wooden floor, Talbot Hall seats 250 people and is available for rent. Talbot Hall is widely reputed to be haunted. In reality, it's something else entirely. No psychic will find the traces of ghostly activity here, but strange sounds can be heard late at night, from moans and groans to the clattering of something inside the walls. 'New Town Common '(Location) Smaller than the Old Town Square, New Town Common is merely a grass lawn crossed by brick walls. A few green-painted park benches are scattered about. Professionals tend to come here to enjoy their lunch, as the only patch of green in Central. 'Family and Children's Services '(Persuasion/Investigation/Streetwise 1 Site) Social workers fight the good fight on the second floor of a forgettable civic building shoved behind more important departments that stand upon the green. Little more than a cubicle farm, the place is a rat maze of drab grey cubicle walls covered in motivational posters and bulletins. Huge metal filing cabinets file down every aisle, but the overflow of sensitive manila folders spills onto free surfaces and pile up with the coffee cups in the tiny kitchenette. High-wear commercial carpet in standard governmental slate-blue is trod down to the last fibers in places. The newest electronics are ten years out of date, wheezing along on fans and ancient microprocessors. Nonetheless, an air of desperate cheer prevails from the employees struggling under enormous caseloads. Whiteboards with action plans peer out of their busy conference rooms, occupied during business hours. A cheerful, calm receptionist sits at ground zero, directing parents and children into a marginally more soulful waiting room or private suites decorate with childish wall stickers. The local Big Brother/Sister program runs out of one of these, filled with happy photos of the lucky few in reaffirmation having a sense of charity is a great thing. 'Department of Motor Vehicles '(Investigation 3 Site) The Kerne outpost of the fifth circle of Hell has a disturbingly cookie-cutter resemblance to every other Department of Motor Vehicles office in eastern Massachusetts. It occupies the ground floor of a shopping plaza, the parking lot pitted and cracked, its potholes large enough to devour a Ford Fiesta whole. Proof that Murphy does have a sense of humour, no one else here does. A bored security guard mans a scruffy wooden podium and directs people to various lines in monosyllables. Rows of uncomfortable chairs are set up in the tight, disorganized rows of a school play, and people pressed too close together try to drown themselves in their smartphones and a few ancient, sticky magazines secured on a wallside wire rack. Children frequently run past, the constant shushes aimed at the small wooden playsets full of banging toys and rattling plastic doing little to silence the monsters. Scuffed off-white walls look even worse under flickering fluorescent lights, the last holdout in the environmental replacement program. The state seal is mounted behind a row of blue counters manned by a variety show of beady-eyed, disapproving women and the odd man who abuse stamp pads and scowl down their noses. Red digital monitors constantly record the slow march of progress in alphanumeric codes that summon humans to shuffle up and subject themselves to unflattering lights while pictures are taken, fines and fees paid, and souls sucked away in the grey dullness of the place. 'Edison Electric Office '(Investigation 1) The administration offices. Here accounts are paid, services opened, and complaints filed. Electricity records from any building or individual obtained from the Edison Electric Office will often add a +1 die bonus to other investigation rolls, making this one of the few sites that can 'stack' with others. Category:Kerne Category:Kingsport Category:Locations Category:Hilltown Category:Academics sites Category:Politics sites Category:Investigation sites Category:Persuasion sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Socialize sites Category:Intimidation sites